


Chained Down

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Interrogation, Trauma, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Axl wants to help the Maverick Hunters, but leaving Red Alert behind is not so easy.(Whumptober 2019prompt 9: Shackled)





	Chained Down

**Author's Note:**

> Many prompts will be skipped, posted late, or unintentionally out-of-genre. I am not a clever panda.

"Come on... you don't have to do this..." Axl looked up at Zero with wide, doleful eyes and tugged at the shackles anchoring his hands to the table in front of him. If he had transformed into a dog Mechaniloid then, his impression of a guilty puppy would not have been more complete. "I'm no saint, I get it. But right now I just want to help you guys."

"You will," Zero retorted. "I'll be back. Then you'll tell us everything you know about Red Alert."

The door of the interrogation room slid shut, leaving Axl to huff to himself. Since he had nothing better to do, he gave the chain attached to the shock cuffs on his wrists another pull to test its strength. That told him he wasn't breaking free anytime soon. The cuffs themselves were rigid, with no give between his hands. Perhaps one of his morphs could still slip them. He wouldn't escape, of course; he just wanted to see the look on Zero's face. But even though the Hunters hadn't seen all his tricks, trying to transform would cause his power draw to spike, and that would activate the cuffs. To put it in Zero's words, he'd regret it.

It could be worse. The chain was long enough for him to slump onto the table with his arms outstretched, to find the least uncomfortable position for a nap. The room was also quiet and bare, free of distractions. There weren't any tools for... extracting information. No hammers, drills, or the sharp, lingering smell of acid –

A shudder ran through Axl's small frame and he sat back up, still shivering as he stared down at his bound hands. Of course there weren't. The Hunters didn't do things that way. At least – he didn't think so...

But then... what would Zero say, if Axl told him _everything_ he knew?


End file.
